


Similar Features

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that Delphine was originally supposed to be Danielle’s monitor, but then she was sent to Minnesota instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Features

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is a song by Melissa Etheridge.

“Well, she’s not only researching her own biology, but she’s aware of-of eight others. She’s had contact!”

“I need names.”

“Yes. Well, some of them seem to be dead. Janika Zingler. Danielle Fournier,” as she read that name, Delphine’s voice caught in her throat. She recognized it. That was the name of the subject she was supposed to be assigned to, but she had been pulled to Minnesota suddenly and without explanation. She supposed the big, red ‘X’ across the woman’s face was now her answer. After a moment’s pause, she continued reading the names to Aldous. “Aryanna Giordanno. Katja Obinger. Helena… There’s no last name.” She heard Aldous breathe Helena’s name, as if he had a special interest in that one, but she pressed on. “Um. There’s Alison Hendrix, Beth Childs, and Sarah Manning.” Again, he repeated the name. Delphine wondered what was especially interesting about these subjects, but she knew he wouldn’t tell her unless he needed her to know. That’s just how it was.

“Anything else on her?”

She looked at the carefully drawn chart, at the name of a seven-year-old child linked to this Sarah Manning. Something in the back of her mind told her, ‘maybe you should hold back on this one.’ She would keep this name a secret, for now.

“No. Nothing. Listen, I have to go. She’s coming. Bye.” Without waiting for her boss’ reply, she hung up.

Delphine quickly put the papers back where she’d found them, placed the robe on the closet door, and crawled back into bed. Just like she had told Aldous moments before, the subject —

_Non, pas ‘le sujet’. Cosima. Son nom est Cosima._

—Cosima should be back soon. And although she had said it in an attempt to gain time to snoop, she really was famished. Sex with a woman proved to be far more work for both parties involved than she had ever experienced when having sex with men. Delphine pulled the comforter around herself, and caught a whiff of Cosima’s perfume. The scent triggered vivid memories of their earlier activities, and although she’d done so in the pursuit of her mission, she felt herself blushing at the memory.

A couple minutes later, she heard a lock turn in the door.

“Hey, so I got the Eskimo Pies, but then I also saw this awesome-looking cheesecake, and thought we could eat that, too.” The younger woman chattered away as she threw her red coat on the back of her desk chair, and once again clad only in her bra and underwear, entered the bedroom. She was carrying a plastic shopping bag containing the ice cream and cheesecake in one hand and napkins in the other, and Delphine couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Pushing herself up into a seated position, the French woman accepted a wrapped dessert. “ _Ma chérie_ , I cannot believe you went out in this weather dressed like that. Are you not cold?”

Delphine was awarded with a wide grin. Cosima tilted her head to the side and asked, “I don’t suppose that’s an invitation to warm me up?” The sultry tone did _things_ to her insides, and Delphine tried not to stare at her features. This woman could easily have been the same woman back in France, the woman who was apparently now dead. Her number one priority now was to make sure Cosima stayed safe, and if she had to pretend for a while longer....

 _'Promise me Cosima's safe.'_ She had asked Aldous that, but now she promised herself. She would do what it took to keep this woman from the same fate as her sister.

" _Ouais_ , I think I could help you with that."

Cosima leaned forward to brush her lips against Delphine's, and the desserts were soon forgotten until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
